The invention relates to drug discovery. The invention features the use of light emitting proteins as tools for diagnosis, drug screening and discovery, and as pharmaceuticals for in vivo treatment.
A key advance in the biomedical arts has been the discovery of bioluminescent protein moieties, e.g., green fluorescent protein (GFP) and luciferase, which can be expressed in diverse mammalian cell types and thus act as detectable signals for biological signal transduction pathways and events. An increased understanding of how diverse biological processes are regulated by the actions of cellular enzymes, e.g., kinases, proteases, and ubiquitin ligases, has also been emerging. Alterations in the activity of these enzymes may underlie the initiation and/or progression of diseases such as cancer.
Methods of detecting biological activities and substances using bioluminescent proteins have recently been developed. For example, protein phosphorylation events can be detected using fusion proteins containing GFP (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,713) or luciferase, aequorin and obelin (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,888). Light-generating moieties have been introduced into mammals to specifically localize events such as parasite infection (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,135).
How cells sense changes in ambient oxygen is a central problem in biology. In mammalian cells, lack of oxygen, or hypoxia, leads to the stabilization of a sequence-specific DNA-binding transcription factor called HIF (hypoxia-inducible factor), which transcriptionally activates a variety of genes linked to processes such as angiogenesis and glucose metabolism.
Tissue ischemia is a major cause of morbidity and mortality. Ischemia can result from chronic hypoxia brought on by lack of blood supply to the tissue occurring from, for example, stroke, deep vein thrombosis, pulmonary embolus, and renal failure. Ischemic tissue is also found in tumors.
HIF binds to DNA as a heterodimer consisting of an alpha subunit and a beta subunit (also called aryl hydrocarbon receptor nuclear translocator or ARNT). The alpha subunit is rapidly polyubiquitinated and degraded in the presence of oxygen whereas the beta subunit is constitutively stable. von Hippel-Lindau (VHL) disease is a hereditary cancer syndrome characterized by the development of highly vascular tumors that overproduce hypoxia-inducible mRNAs such as vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF). The product of the VHL tumor suppressor gene, pVHL, is a component of multiprotein complex that contains elongin B, elongin C, Cul2, and Rbx1. This complex bears structural and functional similarity to SCF (Skp1/Cdc53 or Cullin/F-box) ubiquitin ligases. In the presence of oxygen pVHL binds directly to HIFα subunits and targets them for polyubiquitination and destruction. Cells lacking functional pVHL can not degrade HIF and thus overproduce mRNAs encoded by HIF-target genes.
Progress has also been made in recent years towards understanding the molecular mechanisms in control of cell proliferation. Aberrant cell proliferation is a hallmark event in the onset and progression of diseases such as cancer. Progression through the mammalian cell-cycle is linked to the orchestrated appearance and destruction of cyclins. Different cyclins are associated with different cell-cycle transitions. For example, cyclin E is active in late G1 and early S-phase, cyclin A is active in S-phase, and cyclin B is active in mitosis. Cyclins bind to cyclin-dependent kinases (cdks). In this context, cyclins activate the catalytic activity of their partner cdk(s) and also play roles in substrate recognition.
Some transcriptional regulatory proteins, such as the pRB homologs p107 and p130, the E2F family members E2F1, E2F2, and E2F3, the transcriptional coactivator p300, and NPAT (nuclear protein mapped to the AT locus) form stable complexes with cyclin A/cdk2 and/or cyclin E/cdk2. All of these proteins bind directly or indirectly to DNA. Thus, such complexes might serve as vehicles for increasing the concentration of cyclin A/cdk2 or cyclin E/cdk2 at certain sites within the genome. As such, cyclin A/cdk2 and cyclin E/cdk2 might play relatively direct roles in processes such as transcription and DNA replication. These two processes are fundamental in normal cell proliferation and are perturbed during aberrant cell proliferation, such as in cancer.